starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionic waveform indoctrinator
|fgcolor= |image=PsiWaveIndoc SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Tosh's Goons |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' |baseunit= |role=Brainwashing |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 |hpregen= |armor= |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} A psionic waveform indoctrinator (or psi-indoctrinator) is a terran psionic device. It may be used in the training of spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. It aids terrazine and jorium in restructuring the neurology of a subject in order to fully realize that person's latent psionic ability. Individuals with even minor psionic potential, such as numerous resocialized marines, would gain profound psionic power. It has been implied that the device carries out a process similar to neural resocialization, but in a "much more barbaric" manner. Bennett hoped that by using this device on resocialized marines, he could create a hive-minded army of psionic warriors controlled by a small group of elite psychics. The origins of the psi-indoctrinator is classified within the Terran Dominion. Marines are urged not to touch these devices, and report any sightings to their superiors.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. History Psionic waveform indoctrinators were first invented by General Cole Bennett, a renegade ghost who infiltrated Project: Shadowblade as a researcher. They were stored on Gehenna Station, and were filled with resocialized marines. In 2503, Agent Nova Terra, a Dominion ghost, and the Annihilators attacked Gehenna. Bennett claimed he could release the new spectres to attack Terra, but it was a bluff; they were not at full strength. By capturing her companion, Mal Kelerchian, he forced her into an indoctrinator. However, he was killed before it could take effect on her. Gabriel Tosh was able to recover six occupied indoctrinators and make his escape before Gehenna was destroyed.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Second Great War Gabriel Tosh re-established the spectres on Avernus Station, where he constructed an indoctrinator as part of a scheme to create new spectres. Raynor's Raiders agreed to support Tosh in creating new spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Tosh promised not to use brain washing in the creation of new spectres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Breakout (in English). 2010 The Avernus Station indoctrinator was destroyed when Raynor's Raiders and Nova, a Terran Dominion ghost, shut down Tosh's spectre program.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. References Category:Terran Technology